Whistle Down the Wind
by Seal Pup
Summary: Before she and Fiyero leave Oz forever, Elphaba has one last little visit to make. Post musical. Songfic.


**A/N: I've been wanting to do this all day and finally found the time. Okay, the song is "Whistle down the Wind" from Andrew Lloyde Webber's musical of the same title. This is one of my favorite songs, but then I love Webber's stuff in general. The story is based off Tina Arena's version of the song, which I found to be among the best on YouTube. If you've never heard it, it's a simple tune and a memorable one, sure you will like it. So read, sing and review.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine save the computer on which this was written and saved.**

"Whistle Down The Wind"

Glinda the Good plopped down on her bed in a heap. Tears and mascara ran down her cheeks making black puddles on her silky white pillowcase. At first, she held her pillow close to her face to try to muffle her cries. Soon, she didn't care about what the servants heard. Her doors were locked and no one would dare barge into the bedroom of the Leader of Oz unannounced or, heaven forbid, without her consent.

Glinda looked at the black hat she clutched close to her chest, stroking it every so often. She must have done it for hours; she didn't know. Ever since she left the Wizard and threw Morrible in prison, she had lost all sense of time. Days could have passed and she wouldn't be the wiser. Only one thing was on her mind; only one noise cried out in her ears; only one sight laid before her eyes. She tried but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't grab the melting figure and calm her screams.

Indeed, it had been but a few hours. Night had fallen over her corner of Oz. Everyone was in his own bed, fast asleep. Except for Glinda. She couldn't sleep; not after what had happened. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain against her window pane. Normally she loved the sound of the light rain. But tonight it only brought greif and sorrow. With every raindrop came a harsh reminder of the water droplets in that bucket that killed her best friend.

Glinda listened to the light drumming. Her crying wore her out. Yet tears still flowed. She laid her head upon her pillow and tried to go to sleep. Her back away from the window kept her from seeing a little shadowy figure on the other side of the glass. Her sobbing impaired her hearing the lock being picked and the French doors to her balcony. As the doors opened, a cool refreshing autumn breeze swept in; but she didn't acknowledge it in her greif.

She didn't notice the hooded figure enter her chambers. The figure went straight to the mourning Glinda. Removing his hood, the little light in the room showed that the stranger to be a woman with a green complexion. She knelt down aside the bed and ran a finger along the side of Glinda's face. "Oh, Glinda," she said softly, "don't cry. I'll always be here. Just...

_Whistle down the wind  
Let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain  
Light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary_

_Howl at the stars  
Whisper when you're sleepy  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping_

_Make it clear and strong  
So the whole night long_

_Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I will not abandon you my precious friend_

_So try and stand the tide  
Then you'll raise a banner  
Send a flare up in the sky  
Try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire_

_Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I'm there_

_So whistle down the wind  
For I have always been  
Right there_

Gently, Elphaba picked up the sleepy Glinda. Trying not to wake her, she helped her into her night gown.

Placing Glinda back into her bed, she continued:

_Howl at the stars  
Whisper when you're sleepy  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping_

_Make it clear and strong  
So the whole night long  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I will not abandon you my precious friend_

Returning from the wash basin with a wet cloth, Elphaba gently wiped away the smeared makeup from the sleeping blonde's face.  
_  
So try and stand the tide  
Then you'll raise a banner  
Send a flare up in the sky  
Try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire_

_Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I'm there_

Carefully, she began to pull the covers over Glinda, giving her the black hat to hold on to.

_So whistle down the wind  
For I will always be  
Right there_

Making sure Glinda was comfortably in bed, Elphaba kissed her on the cheek before leaving. As she returned to the window, she was startled to hear a soft whispering. She quickly turned expecting to be found out by a guard or servant. But she soon relaxed when she realized that the tune was none other than Glinda whistling down the wind.

_Fine_


End file.
